It's All In Your Mind
by bluemangosmoothie
Summary: Rapunzel is thrown into a simulation of sorts with Pitch pulling the strings. You may think this is about over-coming fear. Nope! How about over-coming love. After Eugene dies, Rapunzel must (once again) go onto an adventure with her friends, all while stopping Pitch. But how can she get help when she can't figure out whether her friends are real... or not? Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey you guys! I say that in the weirdest way possible :). My creative juices were flowing so I worked on this on my Nook then translated it here. If you like this then I'll keep working on it and this can, like, turn into a prologue or something. Or it could just stay as a coming into powers for the Big Four! Either way, a win!**_

All around me, the battle went on in the grassy plain. Nightmares crashed into my friends, the slightest touch of their skin resulting in your fears appearing. I hear and unearthly scream and I jump to the side to avoid the hit. Oh, how I wish I had my powers! Unfortunately, they hadn't been unlocked yet, whatever they are.

In preparations for the battle, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup had joined with Water, Fire, and Air. Earth had not yet spoken to me and I had just learned how to wield a knife.

When I learned that I would only get a knife, I had complained to Bunny, the Easter Bunny.

"Why do I only get this small little weapon when you guys have the amazing stuff?" I had asked.

"Well, you see, you are the right size to get in close to the Nightmares. You're quick and agile so you can get in and out easily," Bunny said. The pooka pulled out his boomerangs. "You see these? They don't look like much, just a bit of wood. But, when you come down to it, these thing pack a mighty," He aims and throws the boomerang, resulting in it hitting a dummy and zooming right back, "punch. So you see that small, wee dagger can do much more than a sword at times."

Now I take out that knife, ready to help anyone. From across the plain, I see Merida ignite her body in a twisting aura of fire and the Nightmares around her disintegrate immediately. Jack creates a standing wave and Hiccup and Toothless take to the skies, already blowing out Nightmares.

_Please, Earth, I need to help my friends! _I whisper in my mind. No voice enters my brain or shows up. I glance at the ground below me and notice nothing different in the soil.

Choruses of screams come from behind me and I turn to see a dozen tooth fairies being surrounded by dozens of Nightmares. I run to the feathered fairies and stand between them and the Nightmares. The black sand horses inch forward as if they are going to pounce.

I turn and shout to the skies, "Hiccup, help these fairies!" I see the dark night fury turn and dive in our direction and his paws grip the group of fairies and fly off.

A Nightmare begins to take off and I tackle the thing, crying out as I do. The fears threaten to take hold, but I fight them back. Two other of the dark creatures press themselves onto me, trying to make me let go of their friend.

The fears surround and come to life before me. How many times do I have to watch Eugene die again? Hadn't I already grieved enough in my immortal lifetime? And how long must I watch my friends be tortured? And my Mother die? And see my hair be cut off into short brown hair as it is now?

A Nightmare's voice sounds in my ear, "If you let go, all you're fears will disappear." Tears threaten and my muscles pull away from the pinned Nightmare like I'm not controlling them. "Good… Almost ther-" A wall of water crashes into us, cutting off the spooky voice. The floodwaters recede and I am left gasping on a patch of grass.

Jack hovers over me, "Punzie? You okay?"

I cough and nod. With that, Jack runs before me to help North. I stand and start to walk, but my foot won't move. I glance down at them, but I don't see my feet at all… or my ankle… or my calf. My body is being swallowed by the ground below!

Panic edges up my throat and a scream lodges there. I tug at my feet but they keep sinking. When the mud reaches my waist, I begin to scream for help. I see Jack and Tooth look my way before both start speeding my way. Jack beats Tooth and crouches next to my face, screaming for me to stop. The dirt reaches my face and I gasp one last breathe of air before everything grows dark.

_Earth! Help me!_ I plead in my mind.

After a few weeks of waiting, I finally hear her voice, _So you've finally have come close enough. Thank you! I have been waiting for weeks. What took you so long?_ Okay so my element is a chatter box… that's just great.

_I can't breathe, please help me!_

_Just join with me, duh! Hash tag not that hard._

_You know about hash tags?_

_Duh! I've been around all this time, I'm going to pick up on things._

_Never mind! How do I join with you?_

Then Earth says something bad, _Uhh… I do not know._

_What!?_

_Calm down, just imagine being me. _I obey what she says, but still no prevail. My lungs feel like they're on fire.

I feel my conscious slipping; my thoughts are half-formed, _Help… please._

Then suddenly I feel a wrench on my gut and I can feel the Earth. The Earth is I. I am the Earth.

"_Now we're talking_," Earth and I say together. We burst out of the ground and almost immediately, Nightmares return to dust. The heads of the Guardians and my three friends turn and stare at me. In almost three minutes flat, five hundred Nightmares become dark piles of sand.

When Earth recedes from my body, I feel light-headed and lose my balance, the weight of Earth gone. Jack catches me and smiles down, his eyes looking relived. He holds me in a crouching hug and strokes my brown hair.

"Rapunzel, how dare yeh do somethin' like tha' to meh," Merida says. "You should be…" She trails off and I look up at her. She is staring at my head.

Suddenly, I can see my hair. Only, it's not brown, but blonde. My scalp pinches and releases maybe ten feet of hair.

Jack pulls back from the hug and stares at me. Suddenly I can hear Earth again, _You were meant to heal and like every year, the Earth must heal itself then others. _I notice an inky black wound on Jack's shoulder and hold my hair over it. Slowly, I test my voice on a song I haven't sung in three hundred years:

"Flower gleam and glow.

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

When I pull back the hair, Jack's wound is gone, but traces of anger and guilt interrupt me.

_Why didn't you give me back my power when Eugene died years ago?_

_You were not ready then, trust me I was there with you, I felt your pain for years after you became immortal. _

The Earth comes over me and turns my head in the direction of Jack, _Trust me, it will be there for years to come, but there is love after love. _

Then Earth leaves and I feel the pull lessen. Then Jack turns his blue eyes on my green ones.

Without a trace of doubt I step forward and hug Jack. He hugs me back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite lovebirds?" I hear echoed above us. With a twist, I pull out my dirt-covered knife and Jack takes out his staff, which helps move the water easier. Merida ignites a bow and points it about, and Toothless opens his mouth, heating a fireball.

Pitch Black appears and laughs, "Cute." He flicks a wrist, all the weapons fly away, and Toothless spits only a speck of plasma.

"Pitch, we defeated army, we have beat you!" North yells.

"You may have destroyed my army, but I'm still standing," Pitch laughs.

I use my earth to fling a boulder in his direction, but he only curves around it, "Oh, Rapunzel." He appears beside me, taking my jaw, and tilting my face up. I jerk away from him and he chuckles. "You're the ones I want."

_Run! It's a trap!_ I hear Earth scream. Her warning is too late, for the second I take a step, my world becomes darkness, muffling and silencing the screams of my friends.

The last thing I hear is a weak voiced Earth as she whispers, _Be brave, Rapunzel I cannot help you now. _Then the world drifts into darkness.

**It feels a little rushed. By the way, in case you are confused, feel free to comment your questions, but most likely, they will be answered later on. **

**Quick Plot forecast:**

**Rapunzel goes back to beginning of her story and lives through how she met her friends and eventually the guardians, but she has to overcome this fear simulation sort of thing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Through the darkness, I could feel myself tumbling into the gritty sand. My eyes were squeezed shut, my body curled into fetal position, and my hair dragging behind me as I flipped and fell.  
It ended as my back slammed into the ground of... somewhere bright. I kept my eyes squeezed shut and gasped in a breathe of something not dark and throat clogging.  
I slid an eye open and looked up at thick, green trees. I groaned and teetered to my feet. Where am I? Where is the plain? Where are my friends... where is Jack? I took a step forward before my hair dragged behind me. It sat in a three foot high pile and sat stationary on tree branches. Was it seventy-feet again?  
"Rapunzel?" I heard behind me, a deep, yet familiar voice that sent my nerves on edge. I searched my thoughts before it hit me.  
I turned and stared unbelievably at the man in front of me, "Eugene?"  
Said brunette looked back at me, concern hitting his features, "Are you okay, Blondie? You look a bit pale. Maybe you should go back to your tower."  
I took a step to the once dead man in front of me, "You- Your alive? B-b-but it was so long ago... how... did Pitch...?"  
Eugene, or was it Flynn still, gripped my elbows and pushed me to a path, "Listen, Blondie, I know that little deal you made was not to be broken... but... I think you finally lost your marbles."  
I glared at him and picked up a frying pan at my feet, "When will you learn that I _don't _want to go _back_?!"  
A growl appeared in my ear and Pascal tumbled out from my blonde hair. His eyes looked slightly bloodshot but he still pounded a little fist into his opposite paw.  
Then Eugene/Flynn took a double take, "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. How did you know my name is Eugene?"  
I laughed awkwardly, "Ah... you talk in your sleep?"  
Flynn smiled and rubbed his neck, "Really?" I felt giddy from having Eugene back after he died... after I died. My neck began to ache again, after having my golden hair dragging around. I had gotten used to short hair after two hundred years.  
That reminded me, Pitch had sent me here for a reason. What if he wanted to make me insane by seeing Eugene die repeatedly? I gasped and bit my lip. If I stay away from him, maybe he will not die in this version.  
I had to get away from him, "Eugene... I need to go home." I look down at the grass. Really, I don't want to pass up the chance to see the kingdom again, but if it would save Eugene, I would.  
"Wow, really? You seemed so pumped to go," He said, almost cheerfully. "But, we can part ways as unlikely friends and you can get back that important mother daughter relationship!" Eugene turned me around and pushed me in the opposite direction.  
I agreed but cast a long look in the other direction. Oh, I just wish I could see Corona again. The lanterns were so beautiful and the market place was so vibrant!  
We got to the tower right at sunset. Eugene stood below the tower with me. Words kept chanting in my mind, _I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back_. I breathed in the night air and began to tie a lasso in my hair. With a quick _thwip_, my hair landed right on top of the hook.  
"Rapunzel..." Eugene broke off.  
"Yeah?"  
"You... you have a good life, okay?" Eugene smiled.  
I backed away to my tower, "Just don't come back... okay?"  
Eugene held out a hand, "Deal, now give me my crown." He said with a mischievous smile. I nod and begin to climb up the strands of blonde. I finally get to the top and rush to the loose step. It creaked open and I freed the crown. I dropped it out of the tower and onto the guy standing below. Then, I shut the window so I don't have to see him leave.  
The dark in the tower seemed to press against me, so I lit a few candles. They blew out from the wind. I lit them again, frustrated. Once again they blew out, only a voice accompanied the wind.  
"Now, now, now. These are my games, not yours," I jumped and looked around for the voice. A pale face materialized from the shadows. Pitch. He drew nearer and with each step I couldn't move. He drew inches away and pressed a finger against my forehead. "That's not how we play my games." With those words echoing through my mind, I fell, once again in twenty-four hours, into darkness.

**Woo! That took forever! Then again, I was being particularly lazy. Well that will not happen again, knock on wood. Whelp, see you next time, nation of readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally, it's done! It's the longest I've ever done so I hope you like it. I hope it isn't too fast paced.**

**And big thanks to WolfieRed23 and FadingEcho12193. Ya'll are amazeballs!**

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, my mouth was forming a gag muffled scream. It took me a moment to realize why, but then I wanted to close my eyes again. What is it that made me scream? That made me want to die all over again?

Mother had stabbed Eugene and Pitch was making me watch.

He fell to the floor with a groan and clutched his side. Mother stepped over him and said something, but I was too focused on Eugene to listen.

"We are going where _nobody_ can ever find you _again_!" Mother growled while trying to pull me to the hidden ladder. I pulled on the chains, shaking my head side to side to loosen the gag that held back my words.

Finally, it came off and hung at my neck, "No! I will not stop for every single day of my life! I'll keep fighting… I won't stop trying to get away from you," I quieted my voice, trying to form a plan. "But if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No. No Rapunzel," Eugene moaned.

I didn't break eye contact with Mother, "I won't run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was, I promise." I finished hastily. "Just like you want. Just… let me… heal him."

Mother relented and let me go. She angrily locked Eugene into the same chains that I was in, telling Eugene in case he got any ideas. Then I could run to him and heal him. I held his face in my hands while he told me not to do it. Not to go with her, to let him die.

Suddenly I remembered something. When I was with the Guardians and they were training Jack, Merida, Hiccup and I. Tooth was telling me something about my hair, how it could not only heal, but sacrifice it's living form. The person with the ability could sacrifice himself or herself for someone else if they were to die. Tooth had told me that there was no sure way to do it, but that you would figure it out.

"It's going to be okay, just look at me," I take the panting Eugene in front of me, staring right into his slightly squinted eyes. Yes, I will do this. "I love you, so much; don't even think of forgetting about me."

I hold one hand on Eugene's wound and the other on his hand. Softly, I begin to sing. With each note of the song, I feel a bit of pain in my side, a tear where there was once skin. By the end of the song, I hear Eugene give a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Eugene," I whisper, as the world seems to fade, bit by bit. I wince as Mother pulls me away. I walk to the ladder, knowing I won't make it. Mother stops and stretches the stiff joints that were not there before. Black hair changes into gray hair. I see the ground rushing to meet me and Mother screaming no when she realizes what I have done. Then I feel something, someone, cradle me as the world fades into nothing.

The darkness seeps into my eyes, my mind, my soul. It's a comforting darkness, like the kind that greets you when you sleep. The forgettable darkness. Is this heaven? Or hell? I would like to think that I've done nothing as bad to get a one way ticket to hell, but maybe giving that greedy witch life sent me to the fiery pit.

The darkness shifts and a figure steps out. My stomach drops and I know what will come next.

"Rapunzel, I thought you were going to play by my rules," Pitch sings. The black is suddenly filled with moving shapes. Moving nightmares. "Well it's seems I will have to kill the little bit of surprise that I was hoping for." He touches a finger to my forehead and sends me away.

As I fall, I let myself think of Eugene. Is he alive now? Does Pitch have him? I smile as I think about how I've saved him. Something that I couldn't do before.

Then, the darkness covers my thoughts and I fall, dead to the world, into a new place.

I wake up with the sun shining in my face. My hair tickles the sides of my face. This little meadow around me is filled to the brim with wildlife and plant life. A tall waterfall flows a hundred yards away.

None of it looks familiar, but it has some sort of nostalgia about it. I lift my hand and look at it. It looks familiar, same with my feet and mole on the underside of my arm. Why can't I remember anything? Where did I come from before? What's my name?

When that question leaves my mind, I feel a low hum travel through the Earth, whispering something. Some sort of a name, Rapunzel? It sounds familiar, maybe it was my name before… before whatever happened to me.

The hums of the Earth faded away, leaving me with the knowledge of just my name.

"No, wait, come back!" I yell. I beat my fists on the ground, waiting for the soft humming. It's silent.

I sit back on my heels and wait, for something, anything. As if in answer, I hear bells in the distance. I pull my brown head up and look at a large tree. Maybe it can help me see over these large cliffs.

I scale the tree until I'm sitting on a branch bending under my weight. In the distance, over a couple rolling hills, I see a city on an island. Bells toll out seven times. Somehow I know that it says, "It's seven o'clock, townspeople! Get up and moving!"

With a small whoop, I jump down the tree, branch by branch, until I get to the ground, where I take off running.

After a couple miles of tiresome running, I realize that distance is a fickle thing. Then hours later, when the bells toll four, I see a connector bridge. I squeal and run across the bridge into the city.

Everyone inside is walking around, shopping at a stand or going to work. I dodge a few rushing people and work my way to the courtyard.

In front of a flower shop, two woman are talking. I quietly make my way to them, "Um, excuse me, but, uh-"

"I heard that the boy found the tower," One of the women cut me off and kept speaking. "There was a dead man and a dead girl, also yards and yards of brown hair!"

"Where was this now?" The other asks.

The first concentrates on something, "I think he said that they were in a small valley with a large waterfall and a tunnel leading to it. There was a big oak and a beautiful meadow."

I gasp, "Ma'am, that's where I-"

The other woman cuts me off again, "What did he do with the bodies?"

"Buried them near the tree," The woman sniffs. "I would have laid them to rest next to the waterfall. It's a prettier sight to see from the grave."

Suddenly the bells toll six times. The lady with all the questions looks up at the tower, "It's that time already? Well I have to get home to my children, good bye Theresa!" As she walks away, I don't move in time. Instead of hitting me, she walks right through me.

As if I am invisible.

I stare at the ground, panic rising inside of me. I glance behind me and the lady is just walking down the street like nothing happened. No people around me stare as if I'm crazy.

Instead, a few other people walk through me.

I screamed, letting panic consume me. As the scream went on, the Earth recoiled and shook with each tremor in my voice. I gripped my short, brown hair, trying to hang onto something real.

When I open my eyes, destruction lies in my wake. Buildings lay in toppled heaps. Pain-filled screams from innocent people jar the air. People look around numbly at the destruction of their homes.

The destruction that _I_ caused from my scream.

With guilt and fear choking me, I run from the destruction, tears spilling every footfall.

_No one can see me! _

_I am alone in this world, aren't I? _

_Is there anyone else there?_

These thoughts circulate my mind as I run blindly through the forest.

_I'm alone in this world._

That's what I think before I see a white haired boy standing alone in a clearing. His expression makes him look confused and he's staring up at the sky. I realize that it's night. The moon shines down on the boy, his skin washing white like his hair. Will he go through me? Am I invisible to him?

These thoughts bring on a fresh round of tears and sobs. I don't try to quiet them, it's not like he can hear me.

Contrary to prior thought, he looks down and around the forest.

"Who's there?" His deep-ish voice reverberating around the woods. "Show yourself!" I stay where I am, slightly scared of him. He sighs and picks up a wooden staff, "It's not like anyone can see me anyways."

My eyes pop open wide, nobody sees him too! I shakily make my way into the light, "Nobody sees you?" I ask, my voice slightly rusty from no use. "Nobody sees me too."

The white haired boy stares at me, his blue eyes seemingly beautiful. "You… you see me…" His voice trails off then he seems to wake up from a trance. "You can _see me_!" He yells. Without a bit of doubt on his side, he runs and picks me up, twirling me slightly. Softly, he sets me down.

"Sorry, I've been alone for a while," He says sheepishly. "I'm Jack Frost."

I hold out a hand, "Rapunzel."

"Did you feel that earthquake earlier today?" He asks. My throat tightens and I feel guilt rising again. "I was flying and, I swear, all the trees shook."

So, even miles away, my little freak out episode was strongly felt. That bit of news made me feel much better. Thanks newly found flying boy!

Wait… flying. "You can fly?" I ask him. He nods and I practically scream out questions, "Is it true?" "How high can you fly?" "Where have you been?" "Can you teach me?"

He chuckles, flashing an amazingly white grin, "If you have the ability, then sure!"

"So how do I get into the air?"

Jack holds me in front of him, his fingers barely touching my arm, "Concentrate on the air, how it flows so smoothly."

Air, flowing, concentration, "Got it." I crinkle my brow and stare at the ground. There are a few minutes of silence while I wait for something. I look back at him. "What now?"

He shuts his eyes, "Hush, keep concentrating." I sigh and go back to brow crinkling and staring at the ground. The wind begins to pick up all around us. With a gust at my back, I float up to the sky, Jack relaxes on a breeze beside me, staff stuck between his knees.

"Jack! I did it!" I exclaim.

He smirks, "Sure you did, snowflake, sure you did."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You didn't call the winds," He states. "I did."

The hope in me fades and I feel disappointed, "So I can't fly?"

"You can fly as much as a dodo bird."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, that made me feel _so_ much better."

Jack shrugs, "I'm nothing, if not, caring."

"Sure."

As we float, I begin to feel a sense of dread. My stomach twists and I glance all around me. What is giving me this feeling? I look at Jack and he too seems to feel it. His brow crinkles.

"Rapunzel, it's just a dream!" Jack suddenly yells. He slaps a hand over his mouth with a "_what the heck?!" _look on his face. His blue eyes are wide and confused.

"Jack…? Are you alright?" I ask.

Jack cautiously pulls his hand off his mouth, "He's doing this, Rapunzel. None of this is real. He wants you to believe all this is real. He's twisted and he wants to end you."

His words tickle something in my head that screams to come out. I laugh nervously, "Okay, I think the high altitude has gotten to you."

Jack shakes his head, but we float down anyways. When we reach the ground, Jack takes my arms and speaks quickly, "Rapunzel, remember, this isn't one of your memories. Remember the North Pole, Merida, Hiccup, Tooth, the fairies. Don't let him take over your mind!"

I back away, not understanding this gibberish. "You- you're insane!" I turn, ready to run from this crazy person, when he pulls me close and kisses me. A small, tid bit of a memory hits me. Jack and I, standing on a bridge over a pond at the Tooth Palace, kissing like this.

I pull away and hold my forehead. Where did this come from? Where is this "Tooth Palace"? When have I kissed him before?

Jack pulls me close again and touches my forehead to his, "Don't let him in, don't trust anyone."

Then my memory floods to my brain, before Pitch was in this, Jack and I were getting closer. However, we had to put our focuses into our elements.

"Come on," Jack pulls away. "We have to find Merida and Hiccup."

We walk into the woods and follow an undergrowth filled path.

Suddenly, a realization hits me, "Pitch… he clouded my thoughts this time. It was like my brain was numb." I say.

"He did that to me, too," Jack says, not turning around. "I honestly don't know what woke me up."

It's another few minutes before I see another hammer in the plan, "Umm… Jack?" I call. "How do you which way to go?"

"It's my guess that Hiccup is dealing with his _own _personal hell slash past, Merida too."

"But, if he wanted to destroy me, why are you three here?" I asked.

Jack glanced back at me, "Rapunzel, hush." I shut my mouth and glanced around, in case of predators. Jack walked back to where I stood. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "but, Pitch could hear my explanation and wipe our minds again. This is our only chance." I nodded, still staying silent.

Then crunching leaves and breaking branches caught our attention. Jack moved forward to where the noise was coming from, staff at the ready.

Bunnymund hopped out of the bushes, "'Ey there, mate." Grins pushed onto our faces.

"Bunny!" I whisper-shouted. "You're okay!"

Bunny leaned toward Jack, "Who's this Sheila?"

"It's me, Rapunzel?" I say. Bunny just stares at me. I turn to Jack, "He doesn't remember! What do we do?"

Jack shrugs, "I don't know, I can't kiss him. Way too gross." When the Pooka heard Jack, he hopped a foot away with a suspicious look on his face.

"So, what do we do?" I don't want to leave Bunny to the wolves.

Jack sighs and ruffles his hair a bit, "We can't do anything." I look forlornly at the Pooka. "Come on," Jack whispers.

"Sorry, mate," Bunny twirls a boomerang. He looks up and has a cold smile on his face, "I can't let you do that. Fellas"

Suddenly, out of the dark comes four yetis. Before we can react, they grab us by our collars and stuff us into two velvety red bags. Jack yells something about a mother and I yell to let us go.

Instead, they toss us into a portal. On the other side, we land hard and I hear an oomph coming from Jack.

"Well, let them out, idiots," A velvety voice sings. The drawstrings to my bag open and I come face to face with a nightmare. I scream a little and scoot backward. Jack helps me up, his eyes holding questions.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite rule breakers," A shadow flies past and Jack shoots it with his staff. "You missed," the voice teases.

Jack growls and flies after the shadow and I run after him. Jack flies out of sight and I can hear their conversation as I go.

"Don't be afraid, Jack, I won't hurt you."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

Pitch chuckles, "I know so, it's the one thing I always know, people's fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." Pitch laughs and I hear Jack cry out. I turn the corner and see both disappear in a cloud of black sand.

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" I call into the quiet cavern. Muffled voices materialize somewhere in front of me and I run to find them.

I turn a corner and gasp when I find a large door. Someone is on the other side and pushing against the door. I rush forward and grasp a door handle. The doors rock and Jack grunts on the other side.

"Hold on, Jack, I'll get you out of there," I call through the metal.

"No! No, get out! Go!"

I grit my teeth and pull harder, "I'm not leaving you!"

Jack's voice softens, "Rapunzel, please, get out before Pitch can hurt you."

I lean on the metal of the door, "But, he can hurt _you_."

"Rapunzel, please," Jack's voice seems pained, "get out. Now!"

I look at where Jack's head would be and back slightly away, "Jack…"

"Go!" Jack yells. I turn and run back the way I came. The halls pass in a blur as I try to get to the main cavern. I get to a hall before the cavern, but before I can stop, I fall into a black cloud of sand. I cry out as I fall and I hit the ground on the other side.

"Punzie?" I hear. I look up from where I lie on the ground. It looks as though I'm in a cell with a high window. I look in the corner and a figure sits huddle against the wall. Red hair floats around her face like a flame.

"Merida, you're alive!" I run up to hug her, but she twists and aims an arrow in my face with her bow.

Her voice is cold, "Not another step closer."

"Merida…" I stare at her.

Her eyes look calculating, "What kind of lantern did Rapunzel release when she saw them."

I hesitate, "An oval one with purple and gold flowers." Merida drops the bow and her face changes to relief. She races forward to hug me.

"I wasn't sure if you were a nightmare or not," She breathes. "Where are Jack and Hiccup?"

I gasp and feel tears, "Jack was trapped by Pitch and he told me to leave him. I haven't seen Hiccup."

Merida sighs and moves back to the wall and sits down. I sit next to her. She begins to speak, "I was home," Her voice is raw, "I was with my parents, then, Mum started to turn into a bear and my Da started to hunt her. I was so scared that I woke myself up from Pitch's trance. Then, before Da killed Mum, I was here." Merida buried her head in her knees.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. It's not real," I say.

Merida looks up, "But I'm still scared for Hiccup… where is he?" I rub her back awkwardly.

Before we can react, the black sand covers our eyesight. We fall through the floor and onto the hard ground. The air around us ignites into applause. Merida looks up and gasps.

"We're in Berk," She says breathlessly.

The arena is about fifty feet in diameter with tons of people in the stands. Doors with barricades align the arena. One of the barricaded doors is being hit against from the inside with outraged cries.

My heart soars. Jack is behind that door! Fire melts from behind the one next to him. Then my heart starts to pound from fear. Whatever predators are behind there, are deadly.

Merida aims her bow at the doors. I raise up my fists, weaponless.

A voice comes around us, laughter following it, "Let the games begin!"

Suddenly, the door holding Jack opens and he tears out with anger in his eyes.

"Jack!" I call. I run forward to him and he lunges forward to meet me. Only, his staff raises and he shoots ice out to me. It shocks me and I fall to my knees, holding my stomach where he hit me. His eyes aren't filled with anger, only evil.

And Jack had just tried to kill me.

**Hallelujah! I finished it! Please review and follow, please!**


End file.
